How do Events work?
Basics Events are two week long 'mini-games' that can be accessed through the 'Events' button at the bottom of the main screen. To participate, one pushes the 'Move' button, which uses up Stamina and earns Event Points that are used to progress as well as determine your Rank. Throughout the Event you will encounter other Girlfriends or NPCs and receive Event Points and Medals, and at certain stages, Event Linked Outfits. Gameplay Charm Charm is what determines how many Event Points you earn. Charm can be increased by Event Linked Outfits, Event Linked Items or by directly boosting it using Medals. It costs 10 Medals to increase one's Charm from the Charm Boost screen. This can be done 20 times. It is advised by both the game and the author that those hoping to progress far in the event increase their Charm by spending medals as early as possible. Stages You will clear Stages as you go through an Event. Clearing Stages will require a certain amount of Event Points. Once you reach a Stages 15, 30 and 40 within the first 48 hours of an Event, you will receive the Early Clear prizes. Reaching other set Stages will gradually earn you Achievement Awards. Medals You will be given Medals by your Girlfriend(s) and NPCs. Medals can be used to play the Event Linked Gacha, to increase your Charm or you can also exchange them for a Hairstyle Coupon once an Event has ended (Requires 100 Medals). Event Ranking Players will be Ranked by their total number of Event Points. Limited Outfits will be given as prizes to players depending on their Ranking placements at the end of the Event period. Fever While progressing through the Event, it is possible to trigger a Fever state. This happens randomly and lasts for 5 minutes. However during the last three days of the Event, for 72 hours, Final Fever occurs. All players are put in a constant state of Fever wherein all Event Point gain, but not Medal gain, is doubled. While in a Fever state, all Event Point and Medal gains are doubled. Another Fever cannot be triggered while one is already active. Likewise, Fevers do not stack. Fever bonuses do stack with any x2 or x3 item bonuses. Multiplier Outfits Multiplier Outfits are special outfits that will increase the number of Event Points you receive during an Event. In the first week of the Event, a clothing item that doubles all Event Point gain is released in the NP Gacha. In the second week, after the Midway Ranking, a clothing item that triples all Event Point gain is released. The two Event Linked Outfits will then remain in the NP Gacha until the end of the Event. Note: * Duplicate Multiplier Outfits will NOT have stacked effects. * Outfits need to be in your inventory to count. * Outfits do not need to be worn to receive bonuses. Event Linked Outfits Event Linked Outfits are themed outfits that are only available for the duration of the Event. They can be obtained by progressing through the Event or through playing the Event Gacha. Event Linked Outfits all carry a Charm bonus. The bonus is higher the rarer the outfit. Only the top 10 highest bonuses are counted. Note: * Duplicate Linked Outfits will have stacked effects. ** However, outfits received as presents will not have any effects at all. * Outfits need to be in your inventory to count. ** Outfits do not need to be worn to receive bonuses. Event Linked Items These Items (or Sweets) are obtained from the Event Linked Gacha or just by simply proceeding through the Event. Like Event Linked Outfits they have Charm Boost effects, but only 10 Sweets with the highest value will give a boost to Charm. They are used automatically, meaning they are not sent to the Gift Box. Once an event has ended, they can be exchanged for Shells or ONE Hairstyle Coupon in the Sweets Exchange tab. Sweets Exchange 1. Tap on the Results Banner of an Event. 2. A page will come up that will show you your results for the event, scroll all the way to the bottom of this page until you see these options. Then tap on the Sweets Exchange button. 3. Yet another page will come up, here you will be able to exchange your Sweets. You can go down the list and exchange each type of Sweets individually or you can tap the Exchange All Sweets button at the top of the page. It will tell you how many Shells or EXP you will receive for the exchange, and whatever amount will be sent to your Gift Box, this only applies to Shells. EXP will be automatically added. You can also choose to exchange Sweets for ONE Hairstyle Coupon. You must be cautious however as doing so requires a certain amount of Sweets, so keep this in mind before exchanging all of your Sweets for Shells or EXP. Precautions *You may only exchange for Hair Coupons one time. *You may only exchange for EXP 30 times. *You may only exchange for EXP up to level 129. Stamina You will start the Event with 100 Stamina, but it will increase as you clear stages. Stamina automatically recovers by 1 every 2 minutes. If you wish to recover Stamina quicker, you can use a Rainbow Drink, which only recovers 100 Stamina or a Rainbow Drink DX for full Stamina recovery. Event Gacha You can use the Medals you receive to play the Event Gacha. The Gacha contains all kinds of prizes, including Event Linked Avatars and Items. In the second week of the event, a MR outfit and several rarer items are added to the Event Gacha, so it is advised to save up some Medals. Event Scenarios Clearing a certain amount of Stages will unlock special Scenarios based on the Event. You can change your Girlfriends Personality Types to experience all kinds of different versions. These Scenarios can be saved to your Album, but you will also still be able to view them even after an Event has ended. Note: * You cannot view Event Scenarios after the Event Results page has ended. ** Replaying an old Scenario will overwrite its previously saved state, DASH Button Tapping this button will speed you through an Event until: *You reach the next Stage. *You run out of Stamina. *Fever Time activates. Items, Medals and Event Points will still be received, however conversations with other Girlfriends and NPC's as well as your own Girlfriend's dialogue will not be displayed. Category:Guide Category:FAQ